


Strangeness And Charm (Feel It On Me, Love)

by FairyQueen (etoilecourageuse)



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Marriage, Melancholy, Trick or Treat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/FairyQueen
Summary: Gomez doesn't always quite know how to cope with the outside world.





	Strangeness And Charm (Feel It On Me, Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).

> Happy Halloween, dearest Arithanas! Thank you so much for your wonderful prompts - it was a true delight to write for you, and I very much hope that I managed to do them justice. These two are just so much love - all the OTP goals!

"Don’t wait for me tonight, Tish!" Gomez said cheerfully as he jumped from his head back onto his feet, placing a furtive kiss upon her cheek in the process. "It’s one of those fun house owner assemblies down the street again, that nice Mister Doyle just dropped the invitation on our front yard - a pity that he didn’t deliver it personally. I’m afraid it might be for the gentlemen in the households only, though, for whatever reason."

Morticia, who had spent the best part of the afternoon knitting a warm jumper for Cousin Melancholia, looked up from her needlework with a sigh at first, but then smiled, if still a little restrained. "That sounds delightful, darling," she responded, still quite distracted - where had she gone wrong? She was rather certain that Melancholia had not grown a second head over the course of the years - "Please, do enjoy yourself!"

Her husband was not one to leave the house often (in fact, neither was she), despite sometimes finding quite some enjoyment in the mundane things such as going shopping for groceries or taking care of bank affairs with the assistance of all these lovely people - it was simply that he only rarely found the time to do so. 

These kinds of assemblies Gomez adored in particular, often had her join him to share his experience, and would not return until long after the most beautiful hour of the day - midnight. Oh, Morticia did have to admit that she always particularly missed him at this time… What was it, the witching hour without her darling? Nothing but any other hour she spent without him - bright and… _sunny._ Dreadful, truly dreadful. 

Perhaps she would wait for him after all. How would she be able to sleep without him, anyway? She would simply spend her time at the conservatory tending to her thorns, knit a matching scarf for Melancholia, and perhaps take an extended moon bath… What about a stroll through the cemetery? She had not taken a walk by herself in such a long time… Oh, Gomez, how much she wished for him to enjoy himself, but… She missed him. _How_ she missed him… Darling, please, return soon… 

And he did. In fact, his outing lasted no longer than thirty minutes - Morticia squealed in surprise as she returned from the kitchen with a fresh plate of hamburgers for Cleopatra, finding him pacing restlessly within the hallway. 

"Gomez, darling!" she exclaimed, her lips curling into a smile. "Back so soon? Don’t you gentlemen have thousands and thousands of things to discuss? Gomez?"

"Yes, Tish," he murmured, deep in thought, barely seemed to be processing her words, still pacing - now circling her like an adorable little vulture. "Yes, indeed…"

Morticia sighed. She had feared for this day to come, and yet… Yet, in a way it had been inevitable. It was difficult to cope with the world outside their home, sometimes, she knew, particularly for Gomez, whose soul was as pure and fragile as a newly hatched raven’s… Oh, how much she _hated_ seeing him upset! What had been done to him? 

"Come on, my darling," Morticia said quietly, taking both his hands and leading him towards the play room. "Why don’t you have a rest on the bed of nails and tell me what happened? I’ve never seen your cheeks this rosy before! Would you like a nice cup of hot tea? Or some of Mama’s candied porcupine? She’s just made a fresh batch, the kitchen smells _delicious_." 

It was concerning indeed, to see him like this, quiet and withdrawn into himself, nowhere near as pale as he usually was… He smiled now, but it wasn’t one of his usual smiles, briefly kissing her hand as he made himself comfortable. 

"Quite strange evening, isn’t it, Tish?" Gomez said with a casual sigh, stretching his back with a lovely cracking sound. "Quite strange indeed… They must’ve started without me; as I arrived they were talking about us… Lovely things, lovely things indeed… But… I don’t think they meant what they said… Why would you say anything you don’t mean? What’s the sense in false flattery? I’m starting to believe they don’t really like us all that much after all."

Morticia sighed as well. Oh, how could she possibly have the heart to tell him? Honestly, it was not that they were naïve, either of them, nor were they stupid. Simply, they chose to see nothing but the good in people, and what was so wrong about that? Deep inside, everyone was a good person, somehow. 

But of course they could feel the rejection. Of course they noticed the glances, more often than not could sense a certain fear… People were afraid of them, and until this present day Morticia had not yet found a way to take that fear from them. What more could they do, than offer their fullest hospitality, and so very gladly open up their home for everyone who wished to enter? They would always have an open ear, a fresh cup of toad’s slime, and some boiling hot eye of newt, prepared to their guest’s very own taste, as well as a sharp, squeaking bed for everyone who desired to take on their offer. 

"Oh my darling…" Morticia whispered, gently caressing his cheek. "I beg of you, don’t you spend one second too much worrying about that. Some people simply do not know their manners." 

It was easier said than done, she knew. And, quite frankly, it was so difficult for her to understand how people were capable of hurting her precious Gomez through their words and behavior… How was _anyone_ capable of hurting him at all? 

Perhaps they were a little different, but… Who wasn’t? Morticia still needed to be introduced to a person, entirely without quirks, or two people sharing the exact same traits, without a single distinction in demeanor or preferences. Only recently she had met a woman at Wednesday and Pugsley’s school who appeared to simply _adore_ the color - she still shuddered thinking about it - pink, and what about those people finding enjoyment in reading the most barbaric, dragon-slaughtering fairytales? What about all those, who would take walks in the sun, and fear thunderstorms? There were so many oddities in this world, so when had it become a bad thing, to be different? Weren’t those things, those oddities, an important part of life, often quite charming, actually? Oh, how bland life would be without these differences… 

"You know…" she said quietly, running her fingers through his beautiful, coarse hair. "The world sometimes isn’t quite as… nice as as it might appear… It isn’t always just blackness and thunder, unfortunately… But don’t you ever listen to any of that, my love, promise me, they simply do not know what they are talking about. I’m quite certain these people have never even met Lurch - who could ever resist his charm?"

He smiled now, her Gomez, an actual smile this time, and relief spread within her like thousands and thousands of bats within a cave. Oh, how good it was to see him smile… No one had ever claimed it was easy to live in a world like this, a flawed world, reigned by too much prejudice, but… They all had their flaws in the end. Just recently, Morticia had burnt a perfectly good alligator steak, and Gomez… Gomez had broken his best foil while practicing his fencing moves. Flaws were a a part of life, and perhaps the best way to cope was to embrace them - so they would embrace the world, just as it was. 

"You’re quite right, Tish," Gomez said now, slowly rising from the bed. "Let’s not waste a perfectly good evening by over-worrying. Do you know what time it is?“ 

"Gomez!" Morticia exclaimed gleefully, glancing at his pocket watch. "It’s almost midnight! And look at all those clouds… _La nuit et belle…_"

"Tish! That’s French!"

In next to no time Gomez had taken her arm, covering it with kisses, so delicate and delightful… Oh, her darling… But no. No, now was not yet the time for… Oh, _Bubbeleh…_

"Gomeeeeez…" she whispered with a smile. "Now, now, let’s contain ourselves a little longer… This night calls for a beautiful, long walk through the cemetery. Don’t you think?"


End file.
